


Petals in the Wind

by solopy567



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Army, Final Battle, Gen, Historical, Last Stand, One Shot, One vs Many, Sengoku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopy567/pseuds/solopy567
Summary: The age of war was at an end. The many brave warriors that made their mark upon history have vanished one by one, leaving behind the prospect of a peaceful future. Yet, a single faction rose in rebellion, vowing to resist until the bitter end. With her resolve in her heart, Tachibana Hibiki marches towards her final battle.





	Petals in the Wind

_"Isn't it beautiful, Hibiki?"_

_"It really is."_

_A small exchange._

_The two sat on a meadow, illuminated by the glowing night sky. The stars twinkled above, and a soft, cool breeze washed over, rustling the grass._

_Miku raised a hand to keep her hair from covering her face. She smiled, which caused her companion to smile as well. The tranquility of it all was a sight for sore eyes, particularly for Hibiki. Having spent so much time on battlefields recently, and knowing that another battle was just around the corner, the two decided to take this chance to sneak out and enjoy some time alone._

_Anyone who would look upon the two from afar would find them to be a most unlikely pair. One was a simple city girl, wearing a common kimono, and spending her time among the populace, earning a living through basket weaving. The other wore far more ornate clothes, and sat with her legs crossed and her back straight, a manner befitting of her status as a high ranking samurai._

_It was a pair only heard of in countryside fairy tales; and yet, the two of them shared a bond that stood firm in the face of all adversities._

_"It's been a while since we've had some time for ourselves," Miku said, looking to Hibiki. "I didn't think we'd get this chance, now of all times."_

_"I know. Things have been really crazy lately," Hibiki replied, "And I know they'll only get crazier."_

_Miku's smile faltered slightly. "Yes...that is the nature of our times. So many wars, and so many deaths. I wonder when it will all come to an end."_

_"It won't end by itself," Hibiki said sadly. "We have to force it to end. That's what everyone has been fighting so hard to achieve."_

_Miku sighed. "I wonder how many times such words have been uttered. First Lord Nobunaga, then Lord Hideyoshi, and now Lords Mitsunari and Ieyasu. What more will it cost us?"_

_"I wish everyone would just get along," Hibiki admitted. "But they never do. They never did. That's why...someone has to make a change. It's as Lord Ieyasu told me once: the root of the chaos must be extinguished. Only then will peace be a possibility."_

_"But what is this root, then?" Miku asked her companion._

_At that, Hibiki fell silent. It was an obvious outcome of such a question. After all, had she known the answer to that, the peace they desire would have already been achieved. Hibiki herself knew that smarter men than her have already tried and failed to find the answer, so it would be unlikely that she herself would have it._

_But if there was one thing she held strongly in her heart...was conviction._

_And Miku saw it, etched on her face, as clear as day._

_The black haired girl clutched the hem of her kimono tightly. "You're going too, aren't you Hibiki?"_

_Miku saw right through her. Hibiki turned her head away, unable to look Miku straight in the eyes._

_The two of them knew. The shift in the air told them quite enough. The recent political climate guaranteed that battle would be joined once again._

_Except this time was not like all the other times. It was the talk of the land, after all. That this next battle is going to be the decisive one. The one that will determine the fate of the nation as a whole._

_And Hibiki had chosen to take part in it, albeit differently from her comrades._

_"I have to try and protect the peace that Lord Hideyoshi left us," Hibiki said. "He paid every price possible in order to achieve it, and I simply can't watch the people suffer from wars again. I have to do what I can to stop this."_

_She would side with the Toyotomi loyalists, and fight against Ieyasu._

_"Even if it means...fighting against everyone?" Miku asked her._

_Another question that Hibiki found difficult to answer. Yes, while she had chosen to preserve the current balance, the others had decided to bring the change they desired. As such, for the first time in their lives...the closely knitted group of friends would find themselves on opposite sides._

_Miku could see the storm raging in Hibiki's eyes. The uncertainty and regret brewing within them. Hibiki could have easily remained with the rest of her friends, and could have easily, with her strength, changed the course of history._

_But Hibiki was not like the others. There was a fundamental, ingrained distance that was never quite shortened, and this is what led to this result._

_"Please tell me the real reason, Hibiki," Miku demanded._

_Hibiki bit her lip. "I...I can't abandon my friends. Kai, Gracia, Chacha...they need me. If I abandon them, who will they have left? I can't betray their trust, even if it means…" She swallowed. "Even if it means I have to fight against everyone."_

_Once again silence fell on the meadow. The two remained quiet, processing her words, until Miku sighed once more. "You've always been this way, you silly. Always taking upon on yourself the toughest decisions just so others won't be hurt. I already knew what you were planning to do, and I can't say I'm surprised."_

_Hibiki laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "You always see right through me, Miku."_

_"I do indeed, and that is why…" Miku began, and then reached into her satchel. She withdrew a small object and turned to Hibiki again. "Hold out your hand."_

_Hibiki blinked in confusion, but complied. She opened her palm, allowing Miku to place the tiny object in it. Bringing her hand back, Hibiki studied the present object, revealed to be a small, metallic pendant in the shape of a feather._

_"This is…"_

_"Take it with you," Miku interrupted her. "As a good luck charm."_

_Hibiki did not know what to say. "Miku, I-"_

_Before Hibiki could continue, Miku threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. Shocked at the sudden act, Hibiki found herself unable to respond._

_"Please...promise me you'll come back," Miku said, and Hibiki could feel her body shaking as she begged._

_"Miku…"_

_"D-do you know? There's this talk in town recently...that one could see shooting stars, here in this meadow. I-it should happen soon, from what I heard. I...I want to watch them with you, Hibiki. So please, promise me...promise me you'll come back."_

_There was nothing Hibiki could say to argue. Her answer would have been a given, after all._

_Battles are always unpredictable, and many such promises have been made by many others before them...and many went broken and unfulfilled._

_In that case, there was only one answer Hibiki could truly give._

_"I promise. I'll come back...and we can watch the shooting stars together."_

_A big burden seemed to fall off of Miku's shoulders as Hibiki wrapped her hands around her. The two fell once more into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's hold in the night time meadow._

-!-

How much time had passed since then?

Fumbling with the feather pendant in her hand, Hibiki reflected on the events that led her to her current situation. She stood atop the castle's walls, looking out into the distance at the massive army that encircled their position.

There was no way out for the inhabitants of the castle. In retrospect, she figured she should have seen it coming. In the end, the side that she had chosen turned out to be the losing one. The Toyotomi loyalists were defeated, Mitsunari was was put to death, and Ieyasu seized control of the land. Hibiki herself barely escaped execution, and was exiled as a result.

Now, fifteen years after that fateful battle, she found herself once more fighting for a lost cause.

And she knew another chance will never come. This battle was going to be the last one joined for a very long time.

Even as the armies clashed, and the Toyotomi forces fell one by one, the castle itself was strangely quiet. Perhaps it was the evening glow, or perhaps it was something else. Whatever it was, Hibiki found it to be slightly comforting.

"I know I should have expected to find you here," a kind voice from behind her said.

Hibiki turned her head, and saw a dear old friend walk up to her slowly, her kimono reflecting the sky's orange glow. Her form as graceful as ever, and her unwavering smile was a sight for sore eyes.

"Chacha," she murmured. "What are you doing here? You should go back inside the castle. It's not safe out here."

"The castle is no different," the lady of the Toyotomi said. "In there, out here, it matters little in the long run. The outcome of the battle is obvious after all."

There was nothing Hibiki could say in response to that. Chacha came closer, and spied the small pendant Hibiki held in her hand.

"Ah, is that what Miss Miku gave you, all that time ago?" She asked.

The mere mention of her partner's name caused Hibiki to give her own small smile. She grasped the metallic feather between a finger and a thumb, and rubbed its surface softly. It had stayed with her all this time, a symbol of her bond and promise to Miku. So long as it stayed on her person, those could never be broken.

It was a little faded now, and scratched here and there, but it retained its shape and shine for all of these years. What a durable little thing it was, Hibiki wondered. A lot more durable than that brief period of respite Ieyasu tried to bring.

But she didn't hate him. She never did. All that happened was that she stood against him, and lost. And now she would stand against him once more, and this time, for the final time.

"Yeah, it is," Hibiki answered. "She said she's still waiting for me, you know? She said so in her letters. No matter what happens, she told me that she'd wait for me to return to her, so we can finally have the life that we dreamed of having. It's a little embarrassing, but it's those words that give me strength."

"Such are the bonds of friendship and love," Chacha told her. She went to stand next to Hibiki, and joined her in watching the battle taking place at their doorstep. For a moment, the sound of clashing blades was the only sound that filled the air, together with the overwhelming stench of blood and gunpowder. The two women were already used to it though. It was commonplace in such a time, but hopefully, it will be no longer. "They know not distance nor time. They stay eternal, even through the greatest of obstacles."

Hibiki chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

A breeze whiffed through the air, carrying upon it the summer's heat. Even though it was already evening, it was still so warm and humid. Perhaps that was a blessing, but perhaps it was not. The seasons changed, and yet their fates did not. All those residing within the castle knew so already, but they still chose to resist. Still chose to fight. Still chose to stick to their convictions to the very end.

And Hibiki was no different.

"You're going, aren't you?" Chacha asked her companion.

Hibiki sighed. "You saw right through me, again."

"Of course. How long do you think we've been friends for?" Chacha asked in return. "With everyone else gone, I began to find myself quite worried for others. As a result, even though we are the same age, I look much older than you."

"That's because you're a mother now too," Hibiki said. "The mother of the lord. Hideyori couldn't ask for anyone better. I'm sure there are many people out there who'd be jealous of him for having a mother like you."

Chacha laughed, used to Hibiki's constant unintended flirting. "You always say such dangerous things. If Miss Miku saw you now, she'd be quite angry," She said, causing Hibiki to chuckle once more. Then, her smile fell as she met Hibiki's stare. "I suppose there is nothing I can do to stop you. No, even if I did, it wouldn't have changed a thing. There is only one outcome to this battle after all."

"Chacha…"

"Go. Go, and show the strength of your conviction. It will be the final legacy of Lord Hideyoshi's wish. Go out there and give it your best, just like you've always done...one last time."

It wasn't a request, Hibiki realized. It was spoken like one, but she knew that Chacha had meant it as an order, one that Hibiki could not possibly refuse.

Well, regardless as to how it was delivered, her decision wouldn't have changed. She had no intention of backing out now. She had to push forward, and keep going until she reached Ieyasu.

Nothing less than that would be enough for her. She needed to see him, one last time, with her own two eyes.

The state of the battlefield was worsening. More and more of the Toyotomi troops fell, and the shogunate forces were closing in fast.

Hibiki clutched the pendant tightly, then tucked it away in a slit in her armor. She met Chacha's gaze once again, and the two shared one last smile.

"Then, I'm going," She said.

"Yes, go fulfill your desire. It is the only thing I can give you as recompense. Please, forgive this useless lady for burdening you with this duty," Chacha said, bowing her head slightly.

Hibiki turned back to face the battlefield, and took a step forward. "It was never duty. It's just as you said: the bonds of friendship and love are eternal. That was always my motivation, and it always will be."

Having said her final piece, Hibiki jumped down from the walls. She landed on the ground, and immediately sprinted forward into the fray. Chacha, having remained up on the walls as an outlook, watched her go as she vanished between the ranks of the enemy's forces.

And so, she spoke once more, and the wind carried her words across the battlefield.

"May the heavens shine brightly upon you, Hibiki. And thank you...for everything."

She smiled once more, and turned on her heel, making her way back inside the castle.

-!-

The scout ran as fast as he could. Barging into the main camp, he attempted to catch his breath as he fell to one knee before the lord, bending his head down to the ground as he gave his report.

"Tachibana Hibiki has left the castle, and is making her way here!"

The lord, sitting atop his commander's seat at the far back, took in the news. "Very well. Thank you for your report. You may head back to your post."

"Yes my lord!"

The scout immediately left, leaving the lord on his own. He stared ahead, beyond the dividers and cloth that made up the camp around him. He may not be able to see her now, but he could feel it. Many years had passed, and he knew he was no longer the man he used to be. Now elderly, and weaker than he had ever been, he had chosen to participate in this final battle despite himself. He shouldn't have, because his son was the one who was supposed to be in charge of this campaign.

But he had to, because he knew that he would face her here once again.

And he knew that this final confrontation would be what would determine the fate of the land.

"Then you're coming, Tachibana Hibiki, just as I expected," He said to himself. "Then come, and let us put an end to this age of chaos-"

Clenching his fists tightly, Tokugawa Ieyasu steeled himself for the battle ahead.

"Once and for all!"

-!-

_(Play: Petals in the Wind [Sanada] - Samurai Warriors 4 OST)_

_'I'm sorry, Chacha, Hideyori.'_

Hibiki dashed across the plain, weaving her way through the enemy forces that stood in her way. From the moment she jumped down from the castle walls, she had gone on ahead, passing by the remaining allied forces and straight into the enemy formation, not letting them regroup in time to account for her presence. She had one destination in mind, and she'd do all it would take to reach it.

The Tokugawa shogunate's main camp.

It wasn't very close. In fact, it lay on the far end of the battlefield, guarded by a force numbering over a hundred thousand.

That was to be expected. The shogunate's army was the army of the land. Every single soldier in the ranks was a soldier that fought for the sake of the nation. Soldiers that fought tooth and nail for the peace that they so desperately desired.

But in their way stood the rebellious Toyotomi forces, resisting their rule to the bitter end.

And Hibiki was one of the many rebels among them. Breaking through with the speed of lightning, her fists surged forward with the intensity of roaring thunder, sending the enemy forces flying in all directions.

Yet for every dozen that she struck down, another two dozen took their place. Not willing to give up even against the obviously superior opponent, the shogunate forces charged at her with reckless abandon. They fought with relentless fury, the prospect of long lasting peace weighing heavily in their minds.

Hibiki couldn't allow herself to feel bad for them. If she did, her resolve would be shattered completely. Her pride would be crumbled to pieces and tossed in the wind, and her promises would be crushed underfoot.

She swiftly turned on her heel, and with a single strike sweeped away the troops surrounding her. Bits and pieces of spears and shields fell to the ground in useless heaps, and following them were the ragdoll forms of the defeated troops. Yet they kept on coming endlessly, with the force of the veritable tidal wave that had swept across the entire land.

But for the Toyotomi, there was hardly anyone left. Most of the allied forces had either been captured or killed in the fighting, leaving behind a meagre force that would not hold on for the rest of the siege. The only one left with the strength to push forward was Hibiki, who now waged a one-woman war against the might of an entire nation.

"Is this all the elite troops of the shogunate are capable of?!" She screamed out loud, terrifying the enemy soldiers with the force of her roar. "I'm just one woman! Come and show me the strength that conquered the land!"

Power gathered in her fist, and she launched it forward. A shockwave of pure force erupted outwards, carving a path through the enemy forces.

Whether or not they were too scared to meet her challenge didn't matter to her. Seeing as the current unit she was fighting did not advance on her, she steeled herself once more and charged ahead, running as fast as she could across the vast battlefield that made up the castle's outskirts.

The shogunate's siege was as frightening as it had ever been. They had launched a similar one just that past winter, and it was simply a force to behold. Only by sheer luck and pure fighting spirit had the Toyotomi managed to hold out this long.

But that would be no longer. The Tokugawa shogunate would no longer hesitate, and now they came with the full intention to put down the rebellion for good.

Even though Hibiki could admit that she was physically stronger than any one person in the enemy army, she was still one person. One person against a hundred thousand, and there was only so far she could go for before she too succumbed to the changing times.

But she was intent on leaving her mark. Intent on resisting to the very end.

Intent on sticking to her conviction even if it killed her.

However, even though she was stronger than any one person, she was already past her prime. The last fifteen years had not been kind to her, and now her once seemingly unfathomable might was but a shadow of its former self.

And that showed by the injuries she was sustaining. She may be fast, but Hibiki could not avoid every single one. Glancing blows, lucky strikes, and faltering dodges on her part all contributed to the myriad of small cuts she had already received, even through the special armor that was handcrafted for her all those years ago.

Unfortunately for her, the rank and file troops were not the only ones that made up the enemy force. No, they may make up the overwhelming numbers, but the real strength of the army lay in the hands of its generals, each and every one of them a force to be reckoned with.

And even though she had done her best to avoid them up until now, she could not bypass them all.

He came charging, flanked by hundreds of soldiers on every side. "All forces, advance and slay Tachibana Hibiki!"

Hibiki grit her teeth as she slid to a stop. "Todo Takatora!"

The general who had served eight lords came forward like a storm, his soldiers crying mightily as they charged towards Hibiki. She met the surge head on, striking out with her fists at full force. The soldiers were tossed about, dropping to the ground one after the other.

And from within their formation, Takatora approached, roaring and swinging his blade with all his strength. Hibiki was forced to dodge, knowing that a direct hit from a general of his caliber was tantamount to suicide.

She continued blowing away enemy troops with each passing breath. Not a single second was spared for her to catch her breath, as the shogunate's seemingly endless numbers rushed at her continuously. The entire time, Takatora aimed for her neck, thirsting for her blood.

"You damned hypocritical fool! Your stubborn resolve has placed everyone in danger, especially Lady Chacha! Even after you promised you'd do all you can to maintain the peace, you still keep up this charade! Your pride is making the people go through unnecessary suffering!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ah, that's right. Takatora had served Chacha's parents faithfully, and their deaths had affected him greatly. Now, to see their daughter be in such a predicament...he could not allow it to happen.

And yet, despite his demands, Hibiki could not back down. Just as he swung one more time, she slipped into his guard, and elbowed him in the wrist. His sword went flying from his grip, and she followed up by striking him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. She had no intention to kill him, but she could not allow him to interfere.

"My pride is not as cheap as you would believe," Hibiki said as she walked away from him. "Just watch me."

Leaving him grumbling in pain, Hibiki marched onward, barreling her way through the shogunate troops all the while.

Her journey felt endless. She fought her way through all the units she came across, sustaining more and more injuries as a result. Her armor began to be matted with her own blood, trickling through the many shallow cuts she received through the course of her march.

_'I'm sorry, Takatora-san.'_

No stopping yet. She glanced from the corner of her eye, catching the sun coming down slowly over the horizon. It didn't feel like she had left the castle that long ago, and yet her senses seemed to have betrayed her.

It was just another reminder of the changing times. She could no longer keep up with them. Takatora was right, and she knew that.

"Stop right there, Bare-fisted Demon!"

Once again Hibiki slid to a halt as a spear passed in front of her head just a second later. She jumped back, and stared at the new arrival. "You have caused great suffering to my father! I shall exorcise you from this world!" He declared proudly.

Hibiki narrowed her eyes. "Matsudaira Tadateru. You never learn, do you?"

"Shut your mouth, demon!" He yelled defiantly, and charged towards her with his spear upraised.

However, he was far too slow. She easily sidestepped his lunge, and with one hand gripped the shaft of his spear. "You still think this is a game. The battlefield is no place for a child like you-"

She tightened her grip, and the brittle wooden spear shattered. Caught by surprise, Tadateru could only watch dumbly as she closed the distance.

"-NOW LEAVE!"

Her fist slammed into the side of his head, knocking him out cold. He dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks, leaving his unit leaderless for the time being. Choosing to attack even without a commanding officer, Tadateru's soldiers rushed at Hibiki, and she quickly met their attack, forcing them aside.

With no time to waste, she continued her march forward. She advanced, and fought, and crashed through all obstacles in her way, taking down the troops and the generals at breakneck speeds.

By the time the sun vanished from the horizon, Hibiki found herself at the very center of the battlefield, surrounded on all sides by shogunate forces. She stood her ground as they circled her, both sides waiting for the other to move.

However, a single person mounted on a horse broke from the formation, choosing to engage her in single combat. Hibiki eyed the challenger, instantly recognizing him from his missing right eye and crescent shaped decoration on his helmet.

"You seem tired, Tachibana Hibiki," He said to her, "My apologies, but it is time I take advantage of that fatigue."

"Date Masamune," She said in return. "So you're here too."

Masamune leaped off his mount, turning to face Hibiki immediately. He placed his hand on the handle of his sheathed sword as he approached. "Of course. This One-Eyed Dragon has chosen to bear witness to your bravery-"

With a single motion, his drew his blade, flicking it to the side. "You may die with that satisfaction, as the last true warrior of the age!"

Following his declaration, he charged towards her. Hibiki, knowing first hand of the man's skill, chose to meet him head on. Masamune was a cut above the rest of the generals, and he had everything to show for it. His skill with a sword despite his disability towered above even some of the most skilled swordsmen, and as such Hibiki knew she could not allow herself to be cut by his blade.

Last time they had faced each other, Hibiki narrowly managed to grasp victory, forcing Masamune to retreat at the time. But now, she knew he would not. Every single one of his strikes said as such, filled with resolve and conviction.

He was a man who despite holding great ambitions, chose to cast them aside for the sake of the land itself. He submitted to the more powerful shogunate for the purpose of keeping the peace, and now he fought for it just like the rest of the shogunate's troops.

Masamune was different from herself, and she knew it. He could change with the times, knowing when it was best to simply lay down his arms. And yet, she could not. Her resistance at this point in time proved it.

The soldiers watched as Masamune and Hibiki dueled. It may have seemed unfair for the casual observer, as Masamune had a sword while Hibiki did not, but all those who knew of her, knew of her unrivaled physical prowess. To her, her fists were her sword, and all those who had underestimated her had felt the price of that pride on their flesh.

That was why she was called the Bare-fisted Demon. The ridiculous warrior who could shatter steel with her bare hands, and break down castle walls with but a single strike.

And yet, all these soldiers chose to face her regardless. Takatora, Tadateru, and Masamune all chose to do so as well.

Because they knew that beyond her, lay something far more important.

 _'It's like...I'm the villain,'_ Hibiki realized, finding the thought all too ironic.

She aimed for his head with her fist, but he moved out of the way just in time. Masamune closed in, swinging his blade at her neck. In response, she slammed her right fist into the flat of his blade, sending the sword flying from his grip. Seeing her victory, she planted her feet and launched a roaring punch with her left hand.

But Masamune was ready for her. Reaching behind his back in a split second, he pulled a matchlock pistol, one of the many new inventions to reach the land from beyond the sea. Caught by surprise, Hibiki could not act in time to pull back her hand to dodge.

Masamune fired. At that exact moment, her fist crashed into the gun just as the bullet left the barrel. An explosion of gunpowder followed, and the pistol shattered into a million pieces from the force of Hibiki's blow.

However, she did not come out unscatched. The tiny lead bullet had managed to reach maximum velocity just in time to explode against her knuckles, leaving her left hand a tattered mess. Masamune smirked, seeing the inevitable victory following his successful gamble.

At least, that was what he thought. Pushing through the pain, Hibiki took another step forward, and with a roar struck out with her right hand. Masamune was caught off guard, and received the full force of her blow directly to his stomach.

"Guh-!"

He was sent flying. He tumbled through the air, and slammed into the ground straight on his back. Hibiki breathed deeply, her right fist still extended outward towards the downed general. She straightened herself, wincing from the pain now running down her left arm. She raised her left hand, grimacing at the bloody mess Masamune's bullet had caused. She quickly checked for mobility, relieved at the fact she could still form a fist, yet her entire limb shook as it struggled to keep up with her demands in its current state.

While Hibiki studied her injuries, Masamune tried to rise from the ground. "Y-you...do you not know...when you need...to give up?" He asked her through clenched teeth. "Injured...and exhausted...as you are...why do you continue...to so stubbornly resist?"

In response to his words, Hibiki clenched her left hand, ignoring the pain. She took in a deep breath as she answered. "It's because I-"

"It's because that's the only path available to her," A different voice said, rising from the circle of troops. Both Hibiki and Masamune gazed towards the new arrival, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Tachibana...Muneshige-!" Masamune bit out.

Hibiki could only stare with wide eyes as her fellow clan member walked up to stand next to her, holding a spear in his hand.

"That was always the path of the Tachibana. Even though she was adopted, she's still a daughter of the clan," Muneshige said with a smile. "And a Tachibana never backs down from what they set out to do. Isn't that right, Hibiki?"

"Uncle…" Hibiki murmured, unsure as to what to say. She glanced towards the spear he was holding, and her eyes widened as she found it to be all too familiar. "This is…!"

Muneshige's smile grew. "It is what you think. I found it appropriate to give it to you now."

"Muneshige...you bastard!" Masamune said, gritting his teeth in anger. "Are you turning...your back...on the shogunate?!"

However, the older man shook his head. "No, I don't think I could. However, helping a member of the family is the duty of any head of the clan. I'm sure even Ieyasu understands that," He said, and raised the spear towards Hibiki. "Take it, and use it on your journey. I'm sure...that Ginchiyo would want you to have it."

"Uncle…" Hibiki repeated, once again struck silent by his kindness. He had always been so nice to her, from the moment his wife had found the girl on the street and raised her as her own. She never once allowed Hibiki to call Muneshige father, for some strange reason, and so she opted to refer to him as her uncle instead.

The sight of the kind man reminded her of simpler times. Of the times she had been just a girl, filled with boundless enthusiasm and optimism even as she fought for survival. For a moment, she saw that girl again. The one who had wished to bring everyone together in peace and serenity.

How fast those times had gone. She looked at the offered weapon with a contemplative stare, and shaking her head, took hold of the shaft with her right hand. Muneshige released his hold on it and stepped back, his work done. "Now go," He told her, "You must finish what you started."

She met his resolute gaze with one of her own, and nodded. "Yes, I will."

And just as she took the spear, the sound of cannonfire rang out throughout the battlefield. All those present immediately turned their eyes towards the sky, and saw how a piece of the castle exploded in a shower of wood and stone. Hibiki's eyes widened as the bombardment continued, pelting the castle she left behind endlessly. Soon enough, the entire imposing structure began to catch fire as a result of the blasts, fed by the wood that made up the main keep.

Hibiki's lips quivered in anguish, but she forced it down and turned around, heading towards the horse Masamune used to enter the battlefield. Down on the ground as he was, he could do nothing to stop her from mounting the beast, grabbing hold of the reins uneasily with her injured left hand. With a single tug, she turned it towards the direction of the Tokugawa main camp.

Masamune grew livid, forcing himself up as much as he could. His gaze turned from the castle, to Muneshige, and finally to Hibiki, and he watched as she began to trot away upon his mount.

"Do you still think you can win?! You will still move forward despite having no chance at victory?!" He screamed to her at the top of his lungs, and she made no motion to acknowledge his words. She merely made her way through the encirclement, letting him have the last word.

And for some strange reason, Masamune found the situation all too humorous. Perhaps he was delirious, or perhaps it was truly that funny, but he could not help but laugh.

"You are a fool, Tachibana Hibiki! You are the greatest fool the land has ever seen!"

His words echoed over the battlefield. Not looking back for even a second, Hibiki made the horse break into a run, beginning the second part of her journey towards her destination.

All the while, she gripped the shaft of her clan's spear tightly, with only a single thought passing through her mind.

_'I'm sorry, Masamune-san. I'm sorry, Uncle.'_

-!-

Another scout ran into the main camp, gasping for air. He fell to one knee, bowing his head down towards Ieyasu, and gave his report.

"Tachibana Hibiki has taken Date's horse and is making a beeline towards the main camp!"

The scout breathed deeply, taking the moment to rest from his mad sprint from the frontlines. He waited for the lord to speak, to say something in response to the enemy's blatant challenge.

But to his surprise, Ieyasu only laughed. The scout raised his head, and stared at his lord with wide eyes.

"I see," Ieyasu said with a slight chuckle. "It is only to be expected from her. Not even an entire army can stop her in her tracks."

Yes, he knew her strength first hand. He had been both her ally and enemy throughout these turbulent times, and despite everything, found himself respecting her strength.

"You may return to your post," He said to the scout. The soldier had many questions to ask, but it was not his place to question the lord. Wordlessly, he bowed his head once more, then stood up and left the camp.

Ieyasu, having remained seated throughout the entire ordeal, finally rose to his feet. He took a few steps forward from the commander's seat, and looked towards the slowly dimming sky.

"This will be the end of it. I await your arrival, Tachibana Hibiki. I want to see that fire that burns within you one last time."

-!-

_(Play: Twin Cherry Blossoms - Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada OST)_

"S-someone stop her-! GUAAAAAHH!"

The soldier's scream was cut short as a spear sliced into him. The horse galloped at top speeds, and the wind rushed past with the might of a hurricane. But Hibiki sat undaunted on the saddle, blitzing past the shocked shogunate forces.

She swung the spear to and fro, clearing her path with ardent fervor. Her injured left hand clutched the reins tightly as she forced to horse to increase its speed.

Nobody from the shogunate forces could catch up to her. So fast was she upon Masamune's mount that she was like lightning, leaving them gaping at her one-woman charge towards the Tokugawa main camp.

And with every passing moment, more and more of the soldiers who had tried to stop her were sliced by the spear in her hand. Now at the heart of the Tokugawa army, the danger had increased tenfold.

A volley of arrows came down upon her from high above. Hibiki raised the spear, and spun it as fast as she could, creating a barrier that the projectiles could not pass. As soon as they were about to strike her, the spear blew them out of the air, slicing them to bits.

However, one lucky arrow made it past. She noticed it too late as it plunged itself into her shoulder, and she did all she could to stop herself from screaming in pain. She grit her teeth, and momentarily letting go of the reins, grasped the arrow's shaft with her injured hand and pulled. Blood poured from the wound as the arrow left her shoulder, but she quickly tossed it aside and resumed her charge, not stopping to nurse the gaping wound.

"S-she's inhuman!" One of the enemy soldiers shouted in fright, awed by her clear disregard to her injuries. Before he could even make a run for it, Hibiki swung the spear, cutting him down as she passed by.

Her resolute stare shocked them to the core, her eyes set on her target in the distance. Now with a horse, she could reach the main camp in far less time and with many less problems.

Making her valiant stand against the shogunate forces, Hibiki made her presence known.

"I am Tachibana Yuukihime Hibiki!" She roared, and her voice echoed throughout the battlefield. "If any of you have the courage to face me, step forward! Otherwise-"

She swung the spear in a wide arc, sending dozens of enemy troops flying.

"STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"

Her warcry paralyzed the enemy troops. Overcome with fear from her bold declaration, not a single one dared to stand up to the challenge.

For they knew they could not match her. They were not strong enough nor brave enough to take up the arms to face her.

However, they were not the only ones among the shogunate forces.

"TACHIBANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The sound of her name being called nearly shook her to the core. Recognizing the voice from a mile away, Hibiki turned her head to face one of the few people in this battle she did not wish to see.

She came riding forward at breakneck speeds. Like the wind that embodied her name, her sword struck so fast Hibiki could barely catch it. She could only raise the spear in time to block the blow, and the two weapons clashed against each other.

"Tachibana, the Toyotomi are finished!" Tsubasa called out. The two rode alongside each other, their weapons still connected. "You need not provide them with your loyalty anymore! I'm sure that if you stand down, you will be pardoned! Please, don't do this!"

Hibiki could hear the pleading in her friend's voice. Her mind wandered back to that day fifteen years ago, when she proclaimed that she would join the Toyotomi loyalists and fight against Ieyasu. She remembered Tsubasa's shocked expression, who at the time had also pleaded with her to reconsider. The entirety of the Kazanari clan, together with their vassals, had sworn loyalty to Ieyasu after Hideyoshi's death, seeing him as the one true inheritor to the unifier's will.

At the time, Hibiki was a retainer of the clan, fighting together with Tsubasa and the others against the injustice in the land. But since the day they went their separate ways, they had not seen each other for a very long time.

That is, until now.

"I will not back down!" Hibiki yelled in response, pushing against Tsubasa's blow. The swordswoman retalitated, and the two engaged in a quick back and forth, with Hibiki on the defensive. "You know that I cannot! I will reach Ieyasu no matter what! So please, Tsubasa-san, don't get in my way!"

She deflected the following blow, and she could see the hesitation in Tsubasa's eyes. Even though the swordswoman had sworn to put aside her emotions for the greater good, Hibiki knew that was not the case. She could even say that Tsubasa was the most emotional of them all, as the woman wore her heart on her sleeve more than anyone else.

That's why the pained expression on her friend's face told Hibiki everything she needed to know. She may claim that Ieyasu would pardon her if she surrendered, but Hibiki knew that he would never do such a thing.

Because Hibiki was an obstacle to the land of peace he had sought, and he would do all it would take to remove that obstacle from the face of the earth.

Hibiki's answer caused Tsubasa's spirit to fall, and the Bare-fisted Demon could see it. Hardening her heart, she decided to take advantage of her friend's hesitation. As Tsubasa came in for another strike, Hibiki dropped her guard, allowing the blade to approach her at high speeds.

The swordswoman let out a gasp, and stopped her sword short before it could cut into Hibiki's midsection. Following up, Hibiki reared back her injured left arm and struck, slamming her fist into Tsubasa's defenseless stomach.

In an instant, the swordswoman was launched from her horse, falling to the ground in a heap. Hibiki looked to her fallen friend for a single moment before facing forward once more, tugging at the reins to make her horse resume its unstoppable march.

Quickly, Tsubasa rose back to her feet, but realized she was too late and would never be able to catch up to Hibiki now. She stared at Hibiki's retreating form, and her heart shattered when she understood there was no stopping her.

"WE SWORE AN OATH OF SISTERHOOD! WE VOWED TO SEE THE LAND OF PEACE TOGETHER!" Tsubasa screamed, her lips shaking in anguish. However, Hibiki did not look back, causing the swordswoman to gasp. "WAS IT ALL A LIE, TACHIBANA?!"

Tsubasa's voice had become distant by the time Hibiki heard her name being called for the second time. Her heart in shambles, she clenched her teeth in agony, yet continued to ride onwards towards her target, not stopping for even a moment.

_'I'm sorry, Tsubasa-san.'_

And so, her journey continued. Once again she slashed and hacked in all directions, blasting the enemy troops from her route. The pain was nearly overwhelming, but she forced it down with all her might. Her left hand, now shaking even more than before gripped the reins tightly, keeping her on her straight path. She could tell she was nearing the Tokugawa main camp now, judging by the increased number of banners dotting the area.

However, she still continued to take damage. The shogunate soldiers, seeing the danger to their lord, shook off their fear and headed towards Hibiki with reckless abandon, hoping to at least take down her mount. She fought them off, and while she managed to protect the horse, she herself was not so lucky. More and more cuts, now deeper than before marred her form, and her entire body screamed at her for rest.

But she could not give it what she wanted. She had to reach her destination by any means necessary.

Hibiki was torn from her thoughts when her instincts screamed, and she quickly moved her head to the side just as another lead bullet passed inches from her face. She looked ahead, catching sight of a rifle unit in the middle of her path.

And standing right in the middle of it, flanked by a dozen other riflemen, was another dear friend that she had hoped to not see now.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?!" Chris shouted, taking aim at Hibiki once again. The unrivaled sharpshooter gripped her arquebus tightly, trying to stop her hands from shaking due to her anger. "Why do you never listen?! Why do you have to make us go through this again and again, you stupid idiot!"

After all those years, the white haired girl never changed, and remained the headstrong warrior that she had always been. A person that could never be honest with herself and others, the only way she could show her excitement or anger was through yelling, letting out everything that lay in her heart.

And right now, she was angrier and more despondent than she had ever been. She stared at Hibiki's approaching form carefully, aiming her rifle right between the eyes. At the speed she was coming, Chris knew she only had one shot before she galloped out of range and sight.

Together with her unit, Chris fired. A volley of lead bullets flew towards the rebellious warrior, intent on filling her with holes.

Gripping the spear in her hand tightly, Hibiki let out a guttural shout as she swung it once more in a wide arc just as they approached. Striking true even with the bullets' superior speed, Hibiki managed to knock them all out of the air with a single blow, shocking Chris and her unit. She approached their position at top speeds, and Chris could only stand paralyzed at her friend's fearless march.

And just as they were about to be trampled, Hibiki tugged on the reins, and the horse leaped above the heads of the rifle unit. Stunned beyond belief, the white haired girl dropped her rifle to the ground, and turned around to look at just as the horse landed back on the ground.

Hibiki resumed her gallop into the distance, and Chris could only watch. She clenched her fists in fury, realizing that she won't be able to stop her. And just like Tsubasa before her, Chris screamed out to Hibiki with all her heart.

"WHAT ABOUT MIKU?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER?! ARE YOU GOING TO ABANDON HER NOW TOO?!"

Hibiki did not look back as the tears, born of anger and sorrow, fell from Chris' eyes.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! SO PLEASE, YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT, STOP!"

Her voice, just like Tsubasa's, vanished into the air as the distance between them increased further than it could reach. Hibiki, her heart shattering even more, bit her lip once more to force down her own sorrow.

_'I'm sorry, Chris-chan.'_

She could see it now. The Tokugawa main camp lay just ahead. Riding onwards upon the trusty steed that she had taken from Masamune, she tugged on the reins again to force it to pick up speed. Opting out of striking the shogunate troops, she focused on her target, seeing it come closer and closer with every second that passed.

She was now passing the point of no return. No, it had already vanished that day fifteen years ago, when she severed her ties with the Kazanari and the Tokugawa and sided with Mitsunari. From then on, her path was set, just like the many brave warriors before her.

This was her final endeavor. She would pour every bit of her life in the attempt to reach her goal.

The guards of the main camp were far too slow to respond to her approach. Before they could get into formation to stop her, Hibiki tugged on the reins one final time.

And the horse leaped, arcing over the palisades that made up the main camp's outer defenses. At the height of its jump, Hibiki stood on the saddle, and poured all the strength she could into her legs.

Then, she too jumped. Soaring above the Tokugawa main camp, she was out of reach for their swords, spears, arrows, and bullets. She flew like a bird, high in the sky, and those looking from below could swear they saw a pair of wings sprout from her back.

But it was merely an illusion. As she reached the apex of her jump, and stopped gaining altitude, Hibiki looked down, gauging her distance. Her gambit proved fruitful, and she locked her eyes with her target.

He stood there, waiting for her. Looking up at her, his gaze as strong as it had ever been even in his old age. Ieyasu stood still, not moving an inch from his position in the heart of the the main camp.

Hibiki strengthened her resolve, and gripped the spear with both hands. As she began to fall, she aimed the spear forward, straight at her target.

And she bellowed, shaking the world beneath her.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, TOKUGAWA IEYASU!"

She dropped onto him like a meteor, slicing through the air at terminal velocity. The entire time, Ieyasu remained unmoving, their eyes still locked onto each other even across the massive distance.

Hibiki clenched her teeth, and let out a guttural roar as she closed the distance.

But just as she was about to run him through, something smashed into her side with the force of a cannonball. She was sent flying, losing the grip on her spear, and proceeded to skid across the grounds of the shogunate main camp on her side.

She grimaced, and shaking off her stupor she jumped to her feet, standing to full height.

And her eyes widened.

The years had not been kind to him either. Gone was the overwhelming presence that he constantly exuded. The immovable mountain that he used to embody now felt fragile and small, having been eroded by the passage of time. His once auburn beard and hair were now a pure white, and she could see the signs of age mar his face and features.

Yet he was still an imposing existence, one she had never managed to topple in her life.

"Hibiki-kun…" Kazanari Genjuro murmured as he stood between herself and Ieyasu. He opened his mouth to speak once again, but then stopped himself. He shook his head, and entered his familiar stance. "No, I suppose that it'd be meaningless to ask you to stop now. Words would do us no good here."

"Master," she said in response. She clenched her fists, and copying his movements, entered the stance as well. "I will go through you as well if I have to. I...will finish what I started."

"That's right. You've always been this way. From the moment you entered my tutelage until now, that one aspect of you has remained unchanged," Genjuro said. "I could not be prouder of you than I am now. However, I will put an end to your desires right here and right now. I will do all I can to protect the peace we swore to bring."

An aura grew around his frame. "Now come, Hibiki-kun, and show me the resolve that dared stand against the might of the land!"

There was never a need to exchange many words. He had taught her that himself.

Focusing her energies just like he had taught her, Hibiki began to let out an aura herself. Even though she was gravely injured, and her left hand was in shambles, she had to defeat him here and now.

She had never managed to do so before, but this time, she knew she could not afford to lose. The two fighters locked eyes, seeing the strength of each other's convictions in their shared stare.

A beat passed.

Then, as one, the two closed the distance to each other, letting out mighty roars as they did so.

And so, Ieyasu watched as master and pupil faced off in a titanic duel that shook the very foundations of the world.

-!-

Night had fallen.

Looking down at the battlefield from the highest floor of the castle, Chacha smiled warmly. She stood on the edge of the balcony, content with simply watching.

Once Hibiki had left for the Tokugawa main camp, Chacha had gone back into the castle, and joined her son, wishing to be by his side in these troubled times. But then came the bombardment, and the castle, which stood as the ultimate stronghold of the Toyotomi clan for years, caught on fire.

And for Chacha and Hideyori, there was nowhere to run. Now stuck at the very top of the castle, all avenues of escape had been cut off by the flames, which raged around them without end. There was no one left to extinguish it, and so, their fates were sealed.

"Mother…" She her heard son say, and she turned around to look at him. Hideyori strolled up to her, a worried look on his face as the castle burned around them. The heat coming off the wood was unbearable, but for the two of them, it was but an afterthought.

"Let us go, Hideyori," Chacha said, taking her son's hand in her own. He was taller than she was by quite a bit, yet even now he looked as unsure as he always did. He stared at her for a quiet moment, then nodded his head.

Then, he smiled. "Yes, mother."

Chacha's smile grew.

And together, mother and son walked back into the burning castle, and vanished within the flames.

-!-

"Ha...ha...ha…"

On her hands and knees on the ground, Hibiki struggled to catch her breath after the brutal battle that just took place. The only source of light remaining in the camp were the torches burning bright in the night.

She briefly glanced from the corner of her eye to her opponent, who lay on his back on the ground, unmoving.

Through some godforsaken miracle, she had managed to defeat Genjuro in single combat. She was not sure how, or why, but in the end, she was the one who could still move.

She didn't kill him. How could she? He was only able to move his head however, as the rest of his body was too injured and tired to obey his commands.

"Hi...biki...kun…"

She heard him mumble her name. She looked to him, momentarily meeting his gaze, before tearing her eyes back to stare at the ground.

_'I'm sorry, Master.'_

There was nothing Hibiki could say to him. As she looked at the rough ground beneath her, she noticed that the feather pendant that Miku gave her fell from where she had stored it at some point. She moved her right hand, now nearly as injured as her left, to close her palm around the pendant.

Content that she had it back in her possession, Hibiki poured all the strength she could into her legs, trying with all her might to stand up again.

"Most impressive, Tachibana Hibiki," she heard Ieyasu say. She barely had enough strength left to tilt her head up to look at him, still standing where she had first seen him. Her vision was blurry, and her lungs were on fire, but she could still hear his words as clear as day. "You managed to break through my army, my generals, and my guards, and even managed to take down the one man who had matched Tadakatsu's prowess."

Her legs wobbled as she stood on uneven footing, and her knees bent inwards from the pain. Her entire body was littered with wounds, and massive amount of blood poured from each and every one.

"You truly are the greatest warrior in the entire land," He continued, and she could tell his praise was sincere. Putting aside his compliments, Hibiki screamed in her mind to force her legs to move, to reach Ieyasu even in their current state.

But she only managed to take exactly one step forward before her legs ceased to work, leaving her standing upright awkwardly. And no matter what she did to try and force them to move, her body finally refused to obey her commands.

With a melancholic tone, Ieyasu sealed the deal. "But it seems...that now is the end of the road."

That was it. Nearly every ounce of her strength had left her, and she only had enough to remain standing up. Anything more than that proved to be impossible.

She could not reach him. This was as far as she would go. Having pierced her way through everything in her way, she would fall just short of her goal.

"Yes, this is the end...for both you and I."

Hibiki was left shocked and confused by his words, but she did not even have the strength to show her surprise. She could only listen as he spoke, remembering the words he had spoken to her so long ago.

"I once told you that in order to quell the chaos, it must be cut by the roots. After all these years, I believe I have reached the answer as to what it is...and I believe that you have as well, considering you have come all this way," Ieyasu said.

She remembered. She remembered the question Miku had asked her on that nighttime meadow. That question haunted her ever since, and she had desperately sought an answer to it, to understand what it meant.

And just like him, she had arrived at the conclusion. Realizing she understood, Ieyasu answered the question for them both.

"It is us," he finally said, and a weight lifted from Hibiki's shoulders. "It has been us all along. We are the agents of the chaos. Warriors like us are the ones who had perpetuated it, and it is because of us it has gone on for so long."

Ieyasu knew. He knew, and he understood. The answer she had reached...he had reached it too. Despite being enemies, despite being on opposite sides...they had reached the same conclusion.

"And we cannot live outside of it. Once the chaos ends, it is time for us to make our exit. That is the absolute truth of the chaos, the wars, and the fighting. The land of peace we fought so hard to protect has no place for us. We are those who feed on it, and use it to further our might, our strength, our reputation, and our influence. Yet, all those things we seek we cannot hold, for once the fighting ends, we must relinquish it all...in order to allow the future generations to prosper in our place."

Yes, she had seen it, and accepted it. The time she had spent in exile had made that fact known all too well for her. Once they were out of the picture, the land could finally be stable. Yet, once the fighting started once more, they had flocked back to it, hoping to use it to embolden themselves even more.

But that would be no longer. Ieyasu made sure of that.

"Fret not, for once you make your exit, I will be joining you shortly," he admitted. She could see it too; his white hair, and his frail complexion demonstrated it clearly. "I have grown old, weak, and ill. I do not have much life left in me. I have already given my son my position, and only came here to meet with you once more. You of all people deserve that much from me."

He gestured with his hand. On cue, half a dozen riflemen entered the camp, running to stand beside their lord protectively. They raised their rifles and took aim, waiting for Ieyasu's signal.

And Hibiki knew what that meant.

_(Play: Death of a Hero - Dynasty Warriors 8 OST)_

"Tachibana Hibiki. Out of all the stars that shone in the chaos, you and I remained to the last," Ieyasu said proudly, smiling slightly all the while. "There must be something you wish to say. Please, tell me."

Then, he raised his arm above his head, and waited. He waited patiently and silently, letting her take the time to say her final words.

At that moment, Tsubasa and Chris ran in. Immediately they stopped short, horrified at what they were seeing taking place.

On one side, Hibiki stood, battered and broken by the journey she had undertaken to reach this place. On the other was Ieyasu, flanked by riflemen, all of them aiming their rifles right at her.

Neither of the two could manage to form words. They could only watch sorrowfully, their eyes alternating between their dear friend and their lord.

Slowly, Hibiki turned her head to look at her friends, her sisters, and for a brief moment their eyes met. She did not know what they were thinking about, but it did not matter. Their presence, which she did not realize she had missed so dearly until now, suddenly filled her heart with warmth.

Still clutching the feather pendant in her hand, she spoke.

_'I'm sorry, Miku.'_

"Please...protect...everyone…"

And that was it. That was all that she had in her. Yet, those simple three words proved enough for the lord, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well. I have heard your wish. You have my promise, Hibiki." He answered. "But that is not all. Your legendary might, and your gentle and stalwart heart...will go down in history. I will make sure of it."

That was...reassuring, she figured. It was nice to know...that she will be remembered.

And she too, remembered. Once again, Hibiki slowly moved her head, this time towards the sky. She looked up at the bright stars, twinkling in the night.

They are so beautiful, she noted. So beautiful they were, just like that night so long ago. She raised her injured left hand, and reached out, as if trying to grasp the sky in her palm.

Something twinkled. Passing through the clear night in front of her eyes, a streak of light made its appearance for just a moment. Just a tiny, small moment.

"Ah...Miku…"

And for her, it was all that mattered.

"Let's go see...the shooting stars…"

_'I'm sorry, everyone...for breaking my promise...'_

"Farewell, Tachibana Hibiki."

Ieyasu's hand came down.

Tsubasa screamed.

"TACHIBANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And the sound of gunfire that followed marked the end of an era.

-!-

_One week later, at the shogunate capital of Edo_

"And there we...go."

Miku put down the giant fruit basket she had been carrying down in her home. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her kimono, lightly fanning herself to cool herself down from the summer heat.

She had to admit it wasn't so bad though. The summer turned out to be the most business she had in a while. Having taken her weaving skills to a whole new level, she found much work producing all sorts of things for commoners and nobles alike. Basket, sandals, and even silk kimonos for the ladies, it was a prosperous time for her. The new capital was a hub of merchants and traders as well, allowing her to expand her reach even into the other major cities in the land.

"Now then, I have to start working on that furisode for Aoi-san. If I don't get started now, I won't be finished on time-"

"Miku Miku Miku Miku Miku!"

Before she could continue with her planning, Miku heard her name being repeated several times by a familiar, high pitched noise. Without even announcing her presence, her friend Yumi ran into the house, clearly excited by something.

Miku did not even have the time to ask before Yumi dropped the bombshell.

"You gotta come now! The shogun has returned!"

Miku's eyes widened. The shogun was back? But that meant...that meant the battle was over! And if it was over, then maybe...just maybe-!

A moment later, the two girls ran outside, weaving their way through the gathering crowd towards the main street of the capital. They joined their friends Shiori and Kuriyo by the roadside, and together with the populace of the capital, watched.

Strutting proudly at the head of the caravan was the shogun, Tokugawa Hidetada, and his father Ieyasu by his side. Behind the two of them the many retainers of the shogunate, who were also mounted on their horses, followed loyally. Dotting the space on foot were the infantry, all marching in tandem with each other towards the castle's main keep on the other side of the street.

Many people cheered, clapping their hand and shouting loudly at the triumphant return of the shogunate forces. The group of girls too were ecstatic, Yumi the most among them, while Shiori opted to clap moderately with the others.

It was easy to get carried along with the happy atmosphere. As Hidetada and Ieyasu arrived at the gate, they suddenly stopped, and turned their horses around to look back at the populace. They waited until the rest of the retainers and the soldiers stopped alongside them, standing in a long line in front of the wall that separated the main keep from the city itself.

Once they were all in place, Hidetada spoke up loudly. "People of the land! Seven moons ago, we, the army of the people, have quelled the rebels! They, who threatened our hard earned peace, have been put down for good! They will no longer rise up in arms to threaten it again!"

He raised his hand to the sky, and made his proclamation. "This is our victory! Let your joy be heard throughout the entire nation!"

And so it was. The people cheered and celebrated, throwing confetti into the air and jumping wildly at the news. The girls too were joyous, yet for Miku, a small tinge of worry remained.

For she had not seen a few key people that she knew. What had happened to them? They were not part of the march. She didn't see them among the retainers and not among the soldiers. Where were they? And what about captured prisoners? What if-

As soon as she thought that, she turned around. Having felt the two approach, she beamed when she saw Tsubasa and Chris walk up to her, their heads downcast. Unable to hold herself back, she ran to them.

"Tsubasa-san! Chris-chan! I'm so glad the two of you are okay!"

The two did not answer. Soon enough, her smile faded, and grew concerned once more. "Tsubasa-san? Chris-chan? What's wrong?"

They once again did not answer. Miku's worried stare alternated between the two, and for a moment she saw how Chris' shoulders shook, and she realized the white haired girl was holding something back.

When Miku looked back to Tsubasa, she noticed that the swordswoman had raised her hand towards her, as if wanting to present something to her. Uneasily, Miku held out her own hand below Tsubasa's, and a short moment later felt something fall into her palm. Tsubasa pulled her hand back, and Miku stared at the object she had received.

And froze.

Laying there, in her open palm, was a small feather pendant, slightly scratched and faded by time. Her heart seized, and Miku, her mouth agape, raised her head to look at the swordswoman.

And what met her sight caused her eyes to widen.

"Kohinata…" Tsubasa murmured, the tears flowing down her cheeks. No longer able to hold herself back, Chris broke down next to her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry…"

The celebrations intensified around them. The revelry reached an all time high, as the people and the nobles alike marked the historic occasion.

They had won back their peace with their own hands, and secured their future.

Unbeknownst to them all, and hidden just beneath those celebratory cheers was the grief-stricken and heartbroken cries of the group of girls, who mourned for what was lost.

-!-

_June, 1615. With the fall of the final defenders and the death of the lord Hideyori, the Siege of Osaka came to an end with the annihilation of the Toyotomi clan. The age of war, that had plagued the land for countless centuries, was finally brought to an end. The victorious Tokugawa shogunate, established by Ieyasu, would from then on usher an age of peace and isolation that would last for the next 250 years._

**Based on and inspired by the folklore legends of Sanada Yukimura and Koei Tecmo's interpretation of the Battle of Tennoji.**


End file.
